(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of fire pits and freestanding fireplaces. More particularly, this invention, in its most general form includes a fire pit comprising a domed firescreen atop a firebox bowl atop a support frame. One version of the invention includes a domed firescreen having an essentially triangular doming door panel that pivots at its apex while its bottom edge slides along a sliderail.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Known in the art are various fireplaces or freestanding firepits; various small outdoor fireplaces or freestanding firepits have been proposed or are in actual use. For example, the following patents are arguably related to the patentability of the subject invention:
Sorensen U.S. Design Pat. No. 318,327 shows the ornamental features of a fireplace which is closed at the top and apparently has grating which can be slidably opened at its side. However, there is no indication how the grating is supported or carried, and whether the slidable grating is a rigid or a flexible, drape-like material.
Yager U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,400 describes a stove construction having a pair of separable flexible fireplace drawscreens.
Grady U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,834 pertains to a portable outdoor fireplace closed at the top having multiple rigid vertical side screen panels. One of the panels is removable and insertable.
Grady U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,298 relates to a portable outdoor fireplace closed at the top having one or two vertically supported hinged side screen panels.
Hannebaum U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,432 describes a heating unit having a chimney at the top with a plurality of enclosing glass side panels surrounding the firebox.
Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,735 discloses a fireplace having an exhaust pipe at the top and circular side curtains hung from rails.
Wiggins U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,760 describes a fireplace open at the top with frustoconical sheet metal sides having an opening therein for a firescreen which is movable in a channel.
Bach et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,788 and Bach et al U.S. Design Pat. No. 420,115 relate to a collapsible outdoor fireplace having a hinged door.